


Electric

by MrHooty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Consensual, M/M, Oral Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHooty/pseuds/MrHooty
Summary: They only have so much time alone.





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on tumblr. I was listening to Electric Love by BØRNS (Oliver Remix) while writing this. You don't necessarily have to listen to it while reading this if you don't want to.

Seldom as these visits already are, they can only really make the most of it at the most inconvenient of hours. In the dead of night, or in the earliest morning. Half-drowsy, heavy-limbed, sluggish from the long day. Their voices hushed, their breaths excited - the slow, lethargic drag of Naruto’s tongue across the smooth expanse of Gaara’s stomach; the scrape of Gaara’s nails, the hitch in his sighs, the roll of his hips - it’s all more than either of them can ask for. Always a stolen moment, but never taken for granted.

Sometimes they don’t go all the way. Exhaustion overcomes them at a whim and they can’t always put off rest. This sometimes serves as a reminder of their limitations, a lesson in what they cannot control. Sometimes they’re left trembling and unsatisfied and wholly unable to continue, lulling into a dreamless sleep.

Sometimes, not even the beckon at the backs of their minds can pry them apart.

The first couple of times had been clumsy, weighed down by inexperience. Their hands hesitant on the others’ skin, their eyes flickering with doubt. Nothing leading them but curiosity, and the endless possibilities presented to them. Discovering something new in the other, magnified by the emotions welling up inside of them. The press of a mouth, the nervous dance of a hand uncertain of itself, the mumble of a name - all so intimate, so new, so alien to them they don’t know how to cope with it. Touch had never been freely available to either one growing up, it is so daunting to experience it in such a way. No boundaries, no real reason to hold back.

Things have only gotten better. The slide of their skin does not make them flinch, the breath on the back of one’s neck does not send fear careening down their spines. A pair of teeth on the shell of the ear, or the jugular, or the inside of a thigh does not make them snap shut all over again. Letting go of their insecurities has never been harder, but once there it is hard to believe they were afraid of it in the first place.

Naruto opens his mouth just under the navel and Gaara arches off the bed, gasping soundlessly. He lays claim to every inch of pale skin he can, red spots follow in his wake and Gaara can’t fathom how he’ll be able to explain that should someone catch sight of them. A pair of hands, absolutely riddled with callouses, slide down to take hold of his hips. Press him down into the mattress, hold him in place as a rain of kisses trails down. He is pulsing, weeping at the head; the first breath Naruto blows onto his aching flesh make him bite back a needy groan.

This is new, in the sense that Gaara cannot wrap his mind around the things he’s being made to feel. Pleasure lights up every nerve a glowing, hot poker. Singular, brightest where their skin meets. It stretches toward his limbs in buzzing waves and he can’t decide where to focus, can’t decide which part of him deserves the most attention. It is never quite his decision - this is not like the times he’s done this by himself; this is not a hand and a measured stroke, this is a whole other person with a whole other will of their own and Gaara can’t control any of it. Relinquishing even an ounce of it is frightening to him, but so very necessary. 

How else, then, would he have learned to let himself melt under someone else’s attention? How else would he have learned how the inside of someone else’s mouth tastes like –  _feels_ like?

And it’s hot, so hot. So wet. Naruto’s mouth pulls tight across the length of him and Gaara can’t breathe, the world constricts to this one moment, and how the roll of a tongue over the head of his cock makes stars erupt across the dark behind his eyelids.

He doesn’t make much noise. He’s never been loud and this doesn’t quite change that. But he’s reduced to nothing, stifled groans, choked gasps, and sighing pleads. He feels his eyes roll back and before he can lose himself completely he forces himself to look down, at the head bobbing between his thighs.

Naruto has a strange talent for this.

“You, too?” Gaara asks, not quite able to string together enough words to make sense.

Naruto hums, and he almost regrets saying anything at all. It snaps through him, a whiplash, and he has to twist his hands into the sheets to keep from bucking up.

That’s a yes.

It takes a lot of effort to curl a hand into his hair tight enough to guide him off, but from there things move quickly. He crawls up the length of his body, licking his lips, grinning toothily at him when he shudders in response. Their mouths connect, and the saltiness still caught on the inside of Naruto’s mouth is enough – this, here, is enough. They roll until Gaara’s on top, and maybe they won’t go all the way tonight. Maybe they’ll leave things half finished, if only to leave themselves wanting the next time.

Whenever that will be.

“Come down here,” Naruto begs, as quietly as he can manage.

Gaara flattens a hand on his chest and gives a breathless smile. It’s not enough hours to fully sate them, the sun has to come up eventually and it has already been such a long day.

“ _Shh_ ,” Gaara says, smoothing his yellow hair from his forehead. “We have all night.”

.x.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
